Declaration
by Jennifer Collins
Summary: Buzz wants to say 3 words to Jessie, but she might not be ready to hear them.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Toy Story movies or characters. Timeline: Before "Meant To Be," but awhile after "Give You The Stars."

**Declaration**

By Jennifer Collins

Buzz Lightyear was in love. He'd known it since the first time he'd laid eyes on her, but right now, as he watched her talking excitedly to Rex and Hamm, he really knew it. Gosh, she was cute when she talked with her hands…

"Can't you ever take your eyes off Jessie for just two seconds while I talk to you?"

Buzz looked up to find Woody regarding him with his arms crossed. "Sorry, Woody. I was just… distracted."

Woody sighed. "Alright, I'll bite. What is it this time?"

Buzz thought for a moment. "How did you know when it was the right time to tell Bo you love her?" He asked finally.

Woody held up a hand. "Stop right there. I can tell you right now it's not right for you to say it to Jessie," he warned.

Buzz's eyebrows furrowed together. "Why not? I do love her!" He said defensively.

"I know you do, just don't let her know that yet. Trust me," Woody urged.

Buzz shook his head. "Just tell me how you knew the timing was right," he pleaded.

Woody gestured over to where Jessie was trying to convince Rex to let her ride him like she did with Bullseye. "Come on, Rexxy," She was saying as she cornered him under the desk. "Dino back riding would be so much fun!"

Buzz smiled a wide, goofy smile when he saw her.

Woody put a hand up to his head as if it was hurting. "Buzz, Bo loves hearing that stuff. She's a romantic at heart. Jessie's…. not."

"My girl can be romantic," Buzz protested.

"Oh yeah, sure. Jessie's about as romantic as a hockey puck."

Buzz's eyes narrowed, but he didn't want to start a fight right when he was about to tell Jessie something this important. "Well, what's the big deal? Who wouldn't want to hear that somebody loves them?"

"Buzz, have you totally lost it?"

"Totally lost what?" A soft voice said from behind them.

Woody turned around and brightened when he saw Bo Peep. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Buzz wants to tell Jessie he loves her," Woody explained.

Bo clapped her hands. "How sweet," she said.

Woody's mouth popped open. "Sweet? Bo, don't you think that Jessie's more……. the not sweet type?" He asked urgently, hoping she'd take the hint.

"Well, she can be a little… rough sometimes. But I'm sure Jessie loves him in her own way," she encouraged. Suddenly, she remembered something. "Wait a minute! Last night while Molly's baby-sitter was over, them and us gal toys all watched a romantic movie together!" She sighed wistfully at Woody before turning to look at Buzz. "Maybe you could tell her now, while all those lovey thoughts are fresh in her mind," she suggested.

Woody groaned. "This is a bad idea," he said, but nobody seemed to be paying attention to him.

Buzz was already making his way down the bedspread to the floor.

"No!" Rex shouted. "You can't ride me! My plastic scales are too slippery! You'll slide right off!"

Jessie giggled as she advanced on him. "I'm sure Bullseye wouldn't mind lending us his saddle, would ya, Bullseye?"

Bullseye covered his smile with a hoof.

Just then, Buzz came up behind Jessie and scooped her up into his arms, kissing her on the cheek.

"Buzzy!" Jessie yelled as she twisted around in his arms to face him.

Rex ran out from under the desk. "Gee, thanks, Buzz!" he shouted as he passed them. "I owe you one!"

"Nah, that one was free. Next time you pay up!" He said with a wink.

Jessie took advantage of Buzz's momentary distraction to tackle him to the floor. "So, Partner. What brings ya over to my neck of Andy's room?"

Buzz rolled her over while he searched for a way to bring up the subject. She pushed back against him, but he pinned her fairly easily. "Um.. I was just wondering how your night went. I heard you and Bo watched a movie with Molly and her sitter," he started.

Jessie giggled as she straightened up. "Yeah, it was this totally gross love story."

"Oh?" Buzz replied, a little discouraged. He reached out a hand and began playing with her braid.

Jessie laughed. "People in love are so silly, don't you think?"

"Oh, yeah," Buzz said with a nervous laugh. Maybe she wasn't quite ready to hear what he wanted to say just yet…. "Totally silly," he agreed.

Jessie pushed against him again, knocking him to the floor. Buzz reached out both arms and pulled her down with him, deciding that if this was how she wanted to express her affection, it was fine with him. One day he would tell her how much he cared for her. For now it was nice just to be near her.

Jessie stretched out on top of him, folding her arms on his chest and resting her chin on her hands. "So what is it you wanted to tell me?" She asked with a grin.

"Hmmm? Oh… I… uh… forget," Buzz said quietly, never taking his eyes from hers.

Jessie laughed loudly as if he'd just said the funniest thing she'd ever heard. "Oh, Buzz! I absolutely adore you!" She exclaimed as she leaned down to plant a few kisses all over his face.

Buzz smiled. "I adore you too," he said. It wasn't a big, long declaration of undying love, but it was enough for now.

After a moment, Jessie started to straighten up, but Buzz held onto her tightly. She looked at him wordlessly for a second and blushed slightly when he reached up to tuck a loose strand of yarn behind her ear. She settled back down into his embrace and sighed softly as she felt him wrap his strong arms around her. Buzz rested his cheek against her head and smiled into her hair. Then again, maybe he would be able to tell her sooner, rather than later.


End file.
